Virus
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Miguel extrañaba su vida pasada, sin embargo Julio no conocía otra cosa que aquello que estaban viviendo y no le quedaba más que desear tal vez algún día ver un mejor cielo. Por más que sabía que eso jamás sucedería. LATIN HETALIA UA Perú & Bolivia


Nada más que decir, aparte de que estoy contenta como resultó. Advertencias? Yo tratando de escribir ciencia ficcion.

Latin Hetalia no me pertenece, Miguel (Perú) y Julio (Bolivia) son de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Virus**

Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento, era que dolía y ardía como mil siglos de infierno. Podía sentir como dagas de fuego cuando sintió ese par de colmillos clavarse en su piel y esta se le erizó cuando un par de manos lo asieron por la cintura, presionándolo contra la pared. Dolía, pero no gritó ni trató de apartarlo, porque sabía que su hermano no le haría daño y todo estaba bien y lo iba a seguir estando.

Cerró sus ojos y contó hasta cien.

_Ya pasaría._

* * *

Miguel y Julio eran medios hermanos por medio de su madre. Miguel fue hijo del primer amor de la mujer, mas su padre no duró en la batalla que se desató con aquel extraño virus que acechaba a la humanidad y pereció pocos meses después del brote. Su madre no solía hablar de él y a Miguel tampoco le preocupaba saber sobre el tema. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, prioridades claramente marcadas. Julio era su prioridad. Por él Miguel sacrificaría todo, porque Julio era todo y lo único que podía importarle en esa vida, cuyo único sentido era sobrevivir el día a día. Literalmente. La presencia de los infectados hacía de su vida una mera existencia que era tan frágil que podría borrarse en cualquier momento.

Julio los detestaba.

Los llamaban vampiros, aunque tampoco eran exactamente lo mismo que dichas criaturas fantásticas. Otros, una minoría, los llamó zombies y fue tal vez un término más adecuado, mas sin embargo no trascendió como el otro. Para los científicos solo eran experimentos, cada uno con un código distinto, y los que andaban sueltos sin "registrar" sólo eran "ratas". Se alimentaban ocasionalmente de carne humana, pero lo que principalemtne les atraía era la sangre, de la cual su cuerpo ha sido desprovisto. Para simplificarlo, si una de esas criaturas terminaba de beber toda la sangre de un humano, este mutaría en vampiro.

A la edad de nueve años, Miguel fue mordido por uno, mas llegó a escapar con vida a cambio de la de su padre. Dos años después nació Julio y a los quince, Miguel mató a su madre y al nuevo novio de esta. Julio nunca se lo resintió, él no necesitaba a esa mujer ni mucho menos a ese hombre que nunca estaba en casa más que para golpearlo e insultarlos.

Miguel estaba infectado, mas nunca terminaría de transformarse gracias a la sangre que fluía en sus arterias y venas. Aun así, estaba atorado a la mitad del camino. Su cuerpo dejó de reconocer cualquier alimento que no fuese sangre, mas la animal no satisfacía su hambre. Había que buscar personas. La sed de Miguel crecía y Julio se negaba a dejar que su hermano muriese, sin importar si había que sacrificar vidas humanas.

Pero eso no quitaba que era difícil. Primero se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte y realmente lo trató, pero finalmente Miguel le pidió que simplemente no mirase, que suficiente tendría con saber que su hermano mayor vivía gracias a la muerte de otros.

Por eso no miraba, ni siquiera andaba cerca cuando Miguel se alimentaba, aunque en el fondo lo hacía más por Miguel que por sí mismo. Sabía que el mayor no soportaba la idea de que Julio viese en lo que se había convertido, una mezcla de "vampiro" y humano, justo a medio camino y sin poder avanzar ni retroceder. Tenía los impulsos y el instinto animal que poseía a los vampiros, mas la completa consciencia humana que permanecía para torturarlo hasta enloquecerlo. Por eso era que Julio no miraba.

A veces Julio se daba cuenta también que Miguel extrañaba a sus amigos de la infancia, siendo la persona sociable que en realidad era, pero ambos eran totalmente conscientes de que no valía la pena pensar en eso. Miguel a veces se preguntaba en silencio qué habrá sido de Martín y Manuel. A veces pensaba en Francisco... Pero sabía que Julio era el único que quedaba.

Era Julio y nada más, se repetía una y otra vez, se limpiaba la sangre de la cara y las manos y se ponía de pie, yendo a buscar su ropa "limpia" para cambiarse antes de ir a buscar a su hermano.

Julio lo esperaba afuera del edificio abandonado, apoyado contra la pared junto al portón. Miguel se acomodó bien la mochila en la cual guardaba su ropa ensangrentaba, y le dirigió una sonrisa apenada.

-Ya está –susurró en voz baja y Julio lo miró de lado.

Vio que había todavía algo de sangre en su cuello, mas no dijo nada, sabiendo que en algún momento Miguel solo se daría cuenta y se la limpiaría, y Julio fingiría que nunca notó nada. Así pretendían que era fácil y que nadie sufría.

-¿Y ahora? –quiso saber el menor mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo, a lo que su hermano se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, ¿cómo estamos? –murmuró sentándose a su lado-. ¿Tenemos aún suficiente comida?

Julio asintió apenas. Miguel siempre hablaba en plural, como si él también comiese y bebiese, de alguna manera para hacerse creer que no asesinaba a nadie. Y si él lo hacía, Julio no iba a ser diferente.

-Pero tengo sed –dijo luego de un rato, mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Se nos acabó ayer...

-Oh... Bueno, hay que buscar agua entonces –murmuró Miguel pensativo-. ¿Dónde habrá...?

Julio no respondió, porque la verdad que no tenía idea. La última vez solo encontraron un par de botellas que extrajeron de una máquina expendedora y eso fue hace más de una semana. Julio bebía lo menos posible, pero era humano después de todo. Más aún, era un niño en desarrollo y su cuerpo exigía líquido en cantidad, cosa que era cada vez más difícil de encontrar. Los supermercados ya habían sido saqueados hace mucho y la búsqueda de alimento era ahora realmente una aventura.

Miguel se volvió a poner de pie, suspirando. Julio lo observó de manera disimulada, pudiendo notar que físicamente se veía bastante recuperado, pero mentalmente de seguro que estaba destruido. Lo imitó, parándose también, y tomó su propia mochila. Miguel se pasó una mano por el pelo, diciendo algo sobre conseguir más balas también, pero Julio no le hizo caso, hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Echaron a caminar sin una dirección fija, buscando una salida de la zona industrial en la que se metieron para buscar el alimento de Miguel. Ambos dudaban que fuesen a encontrar algo ahí.

Caminaron apretando el paso, apresurados por salir de ahí y encontrar lo que buscaban. Sabían que no debían dejarse sorprender por la oscuridad, por más que todavía fuesen como las dos de la tarde. La noche era demasiado peligrosa para un humano, los llamados vampiros no le temían y comían independientemente si había luz o no. Por eso debían darse prisa, encontrar agua y luego un lugar dónde encerrarse a pasar la noche.

A Miguel le hubiera gustado la idea de quedarse en un mismo lugar, pero eso era demasiado peligroso. El alimento, el agua y los humanos se terminaban acabando después de unos días o semanas, y tampoco era seguro permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio porque los vampiros rápidamente se multiplicaban una vez que sabían dónde había sangre fresca. Pero por encima de todo tampoco podían permitirse que nadie supiese de Miguel, lo más probable sería que alguien quisiese matarlo y con mucho gusto. Era así como se vieron obligados a vagar durante los cuatro años y medio que pasaron desde que murieron los padres de Julio.

-¿Crees que aquí haya algo? –preguntó Miguel quedándose parado en medio de una intersección que daba hacia una de las primeras calles de la zona residencial.

Julio no respondió, estaba comenzando a cansarse porque caminaron tres horas y sentía que pronto podría oscurecer. Afortunadamente era verano y los días eran ligeramente más largos, pero igual en unas dos o tres horas más ya no habría luz, por lo que le vendría bien encontrar una casa segura, ya no tan preocupado por el agua y su sed.

-Sólo entremos a una casa –murmuró al ver que Miguel seguía esperando su respuesta.

Su hermano asintió y retomó su camino. Julio caminaba detrás de él, como siempre, pero esta vez mantenía la vista fija en su espalda. Sabía que debería permanecer alerta a su entorno y no mirar a su hermano, pero estaba demasiado agotado para estar ahora atento a otras cosas. Miguel miraba de un lado al otro, evaluando las casas con la mirada, tratando de ver cuáles probablemente ya habían sido saqueadas y cuáles no, y finalmente se volvió a detener frente a una no muy grande, causando que Julio por poco se diese contra su espalda.

-Suave oe, mira por dónde caminas –le riñó Miguel pero se rió, volviéndose hacia su hermano, notando lo cansado que este se veía. Se mordió el labio, odiando tener que verlo así. Le recordaba que su hermano era aún apenas un niño. Demasiado pequeño...

Esperaba que realmente hubiese algo de comer ahí adentro.

El lugar parecía seguro y de fácil acceso para alguien pensante y no para un zombie vampiro. Rezó por que no hubiese bebedores de sangre ahí encerrados y se acercó a la casa, rodeándola. Julio fue por el otro lado de la casa, viendo si había una entrada ahí. A Miguel nunca le agradaba la idea de separarse, por más que estuviesen a metros el uno del otro, pero es que simplemente le incomodaba el perderlo de vista. Pero Julio sabía defenderse, por más que solo tenía ocho años sabía utilizar un arma, después de todo se separaba siempre de Miguel cada vez que este necesitaba alimentarse.

-¡Lo encontré! –lo oyó gritar luego de un rato y por un momento quiso golpearlo por informarle a todos los vampiros del barrio que se estaban alojando ahí-. ¡Miguel, ven!

Miguel soltó un suspiro y terminó de darle la vuelta a la casa, subiendo a la terraza. Julio había abierto la mampara de vidrio y lo esperaba ahí parado. El mayor se le acercó rápidamente y echó un vistazo al interior.

-¿Crees que hoy sea nuestro día de suerte? –murmuró medio sarcástico, a lo que Julio se encogió de hombros.

-Quién sabe... –suspiró cuando Miguel ya se estaba adentrando en lo que parecía que fue alguna vez la sala, y estuvo a punto de seguirlo, cuando Miguel alzó su mano, indicándole que se quedase parado.

-Espérame aquí, iré a ver si es seguro –dijo en voz baja y desapareció en la penumbra de la casa.

Julio hizo una mueca de descontento, mas no dijo nada y se quedó quieto, parándose con la espalda contra la puerta. Miguel siempre era así, demasiado precavido con todo, nunca queriendo correr riesgos, pero por alguna razón eso a Julio le parecía raro. Le gustaría que una vez se tomase las cosas con calma y no tuviese siempre esa agonizante necesidad de tenerlo todo asegurado. A veces le gustaría verlo sonreír de verdad, mas sabía que con solamente estar con él no bastaba para hacerlo completamente feliz. Miguel necesitaba más.

Luego de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, la luz en la sala se prendió y un Miguel victorioso salió a decirle que entre, que mejor cerraban esa puerta antes de que la casa se les llenase de mutantes hambrientos. Julio le sonrió y lo siguió, recibiendo un tour por la pequeña casa.

-Vamos a dormir arriba, ¿ok? Hay dos habitaciones, pero la primera solo tiene un cuna, así que estaremos en la otra –parloteaba Miguel y casi parecía despreocupado. Julio lo escuchaba solo a medias, más interesado en observar el lugar. Miguel dijo que no había mucha comida desponible, que todo estaba podrido, pero había algunas latas que milagrosamente aún no habían vencido.

-Realmente fue nuestro día, ¿no Julito? –musitó Miguel quedándose sentado en la cama.

Julio asintió, su mirada recayó sobre las latas que Miguel amontonó en una esquina. La mayoría eran atún y aparte de eso había una de melocotones. Trató de calcular cuántos días le duraría eso, mas no llegó a darse ninguna respuesta porque Miguel siguió hablando.

-Agua no encontré... –murmuró en tono compungido y Julio solo atinó a encogerse de hombros en un intento de restarle importancia al asunto.

-No importa, hoy es nuestro día –dijo simplemente y se acercó a la esquina de los enlatados. Miguel se puso de pie y fue a trancar la puerta-. Vamos a estar bien...

Miguel no respondió. Se quedó parado en la puerta, con la espalda apoyada contra esta, observando a su hermanito. Julio abrió su mochila y sacó un abrelatas, ocupándose de una de las latas de atún, murmurando que podría luego beber el jugo de los melocotones y en el peor de los casos también el del atún. Miguel hizo una mueca, mas no replicó porque sabía que no debían ser selectivos con la comida.

Julio cenó en silencio, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la cama, y Miguel sólo se le volvió a acercar cuando hubo terminado y se sentó con él, todavía obervándolo. Julio estaba acostumbrado a que lo hiciese y no le incomodaba, sabía que hacer eso le ayudaba a su hermano a no sentirse completamente desolado y por eso no le iba a pedir que dejase de hacerlo.

-Puedo volver a ir a ver si hay algo de tomar –murmuró Miguel después de un largo silencio, pero Julio negó.

-No, quédate –le pidió mientras dejaba la lata que vació a un lado.

-Come más –dijo Miguel frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Julio lo miró dudoso-. Ya encontraremos más comida, por hoy come.

Julio negó con la cabeza, pero Miguel insistió hasta finalmente convencerlo a abrir una lata más.

-Pero no más –declaró Julio cuando iba a la mitad de la lata y Miguel le sonrió de lado.

-Está bien, no más –susurró y suspiró, estirándose perezosamente.

Se paró y se echó en la cama matrimonial. Julio lo siguió con la mirada, y una vez que terminó su segunda lata, se paró y colgó la mochila en uno de los postes de las esquinas de la cama, para luego echarse a su lado. Miguel se esforzó por sonreírle.

-Estamos bien –murmuró y Julio aisntió.

-Bien.

-Vamos a estar bien –susurró Miguel y Julio se apegó más a él, dejando que lo rodease con sus brazos.

-Claro que sí –respondió el menor y cerró los ojos-. ¿Vamos a dormir con las luces prendidas?

-No, claro que no –se rió Miguel y se estiró para alcanzar el interruptor de la lamparita que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche.

La oscuridad los envolvió por completo y Julio rápidamente se escondió bajo las sábanas, habiéndose quitado los zapatos. Miguel lo imitó y lo volvió a abrazar, acunándolo en su pecho, susurrándole como siempre un "buenas noches" (por más que Julio nunca entendía por qué le decía eso, mas no preguntaba tampoco).

Julio sonrió. Realmente ese se podía considerar un día de suerte.

* * *

Julio nació y creció en aquel mundo post-apocalíptico y nunca conoció otra realidad. Miguel a veces le hablaba de lo que recordaba de su vida, del colegio, de sus amigos, la comida... Hablaba de Manuel y sus libros, de Martín y su pelota, de Francisco y sus mascotas, pero Julio no podía imaginarse nada de eso, en especial la parte de los animales. Animales ya no había muchos, sólo palomas, ratas y algunos perros y gatos. Nadie se ocupaba de ellos y eso los convirtió otra vez en seres silvestres, un destino que compartían con sus antiguos dueños.

Miguel le contó que de pequeño solía tener un cachorrito, mas este un día simplemente no volvió a aparecer. Pero lo que más extrañaba era la compañía humana. Extrañaba tener un hogar, el poder volver a casa cada día y ser recibido por sus seres queridos. Julio sabía que le hubiera gustado tener una amiga bonita y tener tal vez hasta hijos con ella. La palabra matrimonio era para él un término desconocido, Miguel nunca le dijo qué significaba, aunque le dijo que su madre estuvo casada con su padre. Los padres de Julio no tuvieron cómo hacerlo, por lo que sólo fueron "novios", mas eso no le decía nada a Julio.

Cuando cumplió catorce años, Julio comenzó a sospechar que el fin de Miguel se acercaba. El mundo nunca volvió a ser lo que era, nunca dejó de ser lo que el adolescente conocía, excepto porque tanto vampiros como humanos casi desaparecieron. Ya rara vez los dos hermanos se cruzaban con un ser que se moviese, dado que ya no había alimento para ninguno de los dos. Los gobiernos se disolvieron a los tres años del brote, ya no pudiendo controlar la situación, por lo que nadie arregló nada. Tampoco era que se esperaba que alguien hiciese algo... Cada ser humano estaba abandonado a su propia suerte, dinero y poder ya no significaban nada, sólo la capacidad de supervivencia de cada uno.

Julio dejó de creer en que seguirían vivos por mucho tiempo, ya no había de qué vivir. Miguel necesitaba sangre y él comida y agua, y todo eso era cada vez más raro. Su ciudad era una grande, mas no lo suficiente como para tener "recursos" inagotables. Le asombraba que hubiese llegado a pasar los diez años de edad, mas estaba convencido que no viviría más allá de los veinte. Miguel probablemente ni llegue a los veintiséis...

Por el momento Julio debía tener más o menos catorce años. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía con exactitud porque la fecha era sólo otra cosa más que perdió significado e importancia. Una de las tantas. Miguel trataba de mantener la cuenta sólo por poder decirse a sí mismo que aún no ha perdido del todo la capacidad de pensar, pero era difícil y muchas veces perdía la cuenta. Julio decía que no importaba, que igual todos los días eran iguales, pero Miguel insistía en hacerlo, aún sabiendo que sus cálculos podían tener un margen de error de hasta cinco semanas.

"No importa, igual lo hago", le decía Miguel cuando Julio le preguntaba por qué insistía en seguir con esa tontería.

Julio nunca le preguntó cómo era que se celebraban antes los cumpleaños, pero Miguel siempre insistía cada cierto tiempo en hacer algo "especial", diciendo que era probable que ese día fuese su cumpleaños y había que disfrutarlo. Como si en ese mundo se pudiese disfrutar de algo... Y ese "algo especial" normalmente resultaba ser comer un poco más de lo acostumbrado y escuchar juntos la música que había en el ipod que Miguel una vez encontró, aunque no todas las canciones le gustaban a Julio. Miguel decía que de seguro ese era el tipo de música que le gustaría a Manuel si tuviese ahora su edad (para Miguel todos ya estaban muertos sin lugar a dudas), pero Julio para ese entonces ya no estaba muy seguro de quién era Manuel. Con el tiempo Miguel comenzó a mezclar sus propios recuerdos, al punto de decir que Pancho era su mejor amigo y el único rubio que conoció en su vida.

-Hay que celebrar –le volvió a decir Miguel un día mientras se encontraban rebuscando en lo que alguna vez pareció ser un supermercado.

-¿Y ahora por qué? –masculló Julio sin ganas.

-No sé, hoy podría ser tu cumpleaños o el mío... o navidad...

-¿No decías que nuestros cumpleaños estaban demasiado lejos de navidad? –replicó Julio quedándose parado frente a una de las cajas.

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-No sé...

Julio suspiró derrotado.

-Digamos que es el tuyo... –murmuró mientras paseaba la mirada por el lugar, algo dificultado por la poca luz que entraba. Oyó a Miguel decirle que estaba bien y que se daría otra vuelta para buscar algo de comer. Julio asintió, aunque sabía que de seguro ya salió corriendo sin verlo.

Miguel no encontró nada y aquello no sorprendió a Julio. Tampoco le decepcionó, sabía que era poco probable que encontrasen algo más. Lo que le molestaba era la cara larga de Miguel. Trató de animarlo diciendo que en serio olvidase eso de los "cumpleaños", pero Miguel lo ignoró totalmente y siguió caminando en silencio. Julio resopló ofendido.

No cenó nada esa noche y realmente podía afirmar que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Miguel se sentó a su lado un rato, abrazándose de él mientras murmuraba algo bajito. Julio creyó reconocer la melodía de una canción que Miguel ya había tarareado antes. Lo oyó cantar en voz baja, mas era una canción sin letra, era como si musitase palabras inventadas, pues Julio no las reconocía para nada. _Valicha lisapasniari, ninachai deveras, maipiras cutanqui..._

Trató de verle algún sentido a aquellos balbuceos, mas era imposible. Miguel lo volvió a soltar después de un rato y se puso de pie, diciendo que tenía que ir al baño. Julio no sabía si era cierto o no, pero decidió no darle importancia al asunto y pararse también, yendo a la cama.

Habrán pasado veinte minutos, media hora, cuando Miguel volvió a aparecer en el marco de la puerta. Lo observó con aire pensativo, así como acostumbraba siempre hacer, y en ese momento a Julio se le ocurrió pensar que andaba demasiado callado desde que volvieron del supermercado. Aparte de aquella extraña canción, el mayor no había soltado sonido alguno. Consideró preguntarle qué tenía, mas no lo hizo porque Miguel se le acercó y se echó junto a él.

-Julio... –lo llamó con la voz ahogada.

-¿Mhh?

-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Creí que estábamos celebrando el tuyo...

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Quién sabe... –murmuró y apartó unos mechones rebeldes que le caían al menor en la cara.

Julio no sabía qué pensar. La mirada de su hermano mayor seguía fija en él, como si lo estuviese evaluando o algo por el estilo. Se sentía un poco como si fuese la primera vez que Miguel lo veía y eso lo dejaba algo consternado, preocupándose repentinamente por el estado mental de Miguel. ¿Era posible que después de tanto tiempo de estancamiento Miguel siguiese transformándose? Aquello siempre había sido un temor que lo había perseguido, pero que Julio de alguna manera había estado reprimiendo.

Miguel se removió y Julio lo miró atentamente, sintiendo como de manera repentina lo atraía más hacia él.

-¿Entonces es mi cumple? –murmuró Miguel perdiendo una mano en el cabello del menor.

Julio asintió, sintiendo que algo andaba extraño, mas no dijo ni hizo nada al respecto, quedándose quieto mientras esperaba a ver qué sucedía. Miguel jugaba distraídamente con su cabello, acariciando su espalda con la mano libre. La verdad era que se sentía bien, admitió Julio para sus adentros, mas había algo que estaba fuera de lugar. Tal vez ese algo era el silencio de Miguel, tan pesado e incómodo...

-Oye, Julio...

-¿Qué?

Miguel no respondió, sino que se incorporó levemente para separarse de él y poder volver a observarlo. Julio permaneció echado en la cama, sin saber qué decir respecto al comportamiento tan extraño del mayor. Sólo podía esperar... y eso le jodía.

Miguel se volvió a inclinar lentamente y Julio inconscientemente contuvo el aliento. Los labios de Miguel estaban fríos y se sentían extraños, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Julio se preguntó por qué cerraba los ojos, mas al no saber responderse a sí mismo, optó por cerrar los suyos y dejar que Miguel siguiese tocándolo.

Se mordió el labio cuando sintió los dedos de Miguel dibujar circulitos sobre su abdomen, mas siguió sin replicar, callando. No era que no le confundiese aquello, era realmente la primera vez que Miguel hacía algo así, pero en su mente simplemente no cabía la posibilidad de decirle que no a Miguel. Este se apegó un poco más, suspirando, y Julio permaneció quieto. Su hermano se volvió a inclinar hacia él y presionó los labios contra su cuello, despertando en el menor una sensación extraña y totalmente desconcida y nueva. Julio se relamió ansioso y Miguel ocultó el rostro en su cuello.

-Perdón –susurró repentinamente y de golpe se separó del adolescente, dejándolo bastante desorientado. Se puso de pie, saliéndose de la cama y de la habitación, y Julio pudo oír la puerta principal cerrarse de golpe, dando luego paso a un silencio oprimente.

* * *

Pasaron por lo menos siete horas hasta que Miguel volvió al apartamento en el que se habían refugiado esa semana. Afuera hacía frío, pero eso no le pareció importar demasiado al chico que permaneció horas vagando en las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

Julio no entendía cómo pudo hacerle eso.

Ellos jamás habían estado separados por más de una hora. Es más, era Miguel quien odiaba que se separasen y nunca quería que Julio se alejase demasiado de él, queriendo que no fuese demasiado lejos incluso cuando se alimentaba. ¿Y ahora huía corriendo y lo abandonaba ahí sin explicación alguna?

-¿Julio?

El maldito...

-¿Julio, dónde estás?

No se lo iba a perdonar.

-Julio.

El chico se encogió sobre sí mismo, presionándose aún más contra el rincón en el que se metió después de que Miguel llevase dos horas desaparecido. El adulto suspiró, acercándose y poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él. Julio sólo se encogió más, no queriendo ver a Miguel ni que este lo viese a él. Odiaba tanto a su hermano en ese momento y al mismo tiempo se sentía tan ridículo, no sabía ni cómo explicarlo. Un sollozo se le escapó y Miguel hizo una mueca de tristeza que Julio no pudo ver.

-Juli...

-Déjame en paz... ¡Déjame sólo! –hipó el menor desconsolado-. ¿Ya lo has hecho, no? ¡Lárgate!

-No me voy a ir –replicó Miguel en voz baja-, Julio...

-N-no, vete...

-Que no –murmuró Miguel y se acercó un poco más, tomándolo de las muñecas para obligarlo a destaparse la cara.

-¡NO! –chilló Julio y pataleó, mas no pudo impedirle a Miguel que viese las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Miguel se mordió el labio y sin pensárselo dos veces lo jaló hacia él, abrazandolo con fuerza.

-Lo siento, no quise... –murmuró apenas y Julio no lo soportó más, echándose a llorar contra él. Miguel lo meció suavemente, sintiendo como Julio sollozaba entre sus brazos. Dejó que se escondiera en su pecho y presionó más sus brazos a su alrededor, odiándose por herir así a su hermano.

-No me vuelvas a dejar -susurró Julio aún hipando y Miguel asintió lentamente, estrechándolo más fuerte contra su pecho.

-Perdón, es que yo... –comenzó, mas se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede? –murmuró Julio al notar que no seguía hablando y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su hermano, abrazándose de él y sintiendo como el mayor se tensaba ante aquello-. ¿Miguel?

El aludido no se movió en lo absoluto, quedándose tan quieto que parecía que se había convertido en una estatua. Su cuerpo se sentía frío, pero Julio estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Desde que dejó de beber sangre con regularidad, su temperatura corporal sufrió un descenso drástico, pero al aprecer eso no fue suficiente para matarlo, pues seguía vivo incluso con una temperatura que para un humano común habría significado la muerte.

-¿Miguel? –lo volvió a llamar inseguro, tratando de sacudirlo, pero no logró separarse de él, los brazos de Miguel no se lo permitieron-. Oye...

-Julio...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –respondió el menor aturdido, cuando Miguel repentinamente lo empujó, estrellándolo contra la pared y posicionándose sobre él.

Julio abrió los ojos como platos, no llegando ni siquiera a soltar un quejido de dolor ante el golpe que se dio su cabeza contra la pared, cuando Miguel ya estaba encima de él, aprisionando sus muñecas contra el muro. Dolía, la fuerza de Miguel era claramente superior a la suya, a la de cualquier humano de hecho.

-L-lo siento, Julio, yo... yo... –jadeó Miguel sin soltarlo ni mirarlo, manteniendo simplemente la mirada fija hacia abajo-. Tengo hambre.

Julio tragó.

-N-no, no... Miguel...

-Perdón –volvió a susurrar el mayor-. Perdón, Julito, perdón –farfulló una y otra vez, apretando con más fuerza las muñecas de su hermanito, arrancándole por fin un quejido adolorido.

-Pa-para... –gimoteó Julio tratando de zafar sus brazos, comenzando a crecer el pánico en él-. ¡Para, Miguel!

Miguel alzó la mirada y por poco se le detuvo el corazón. Donde alguna vez estuvieron dos orbes brillantes y claras, ahora solo había dos pozos oscuros y aterradores. Julio los había visto un millón de veces, mas nunca en aquel rostro. Ahora comenzaba a sospechar que aquel era el rostro de su hermano cuando acababa con la vida de otros seres humanos.

Su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco y su cuerpo no reaccionó, ni siquiera cuando Miguel se inclinó hacia él y abrió las fauces. No, ni siquiera cuando el aliento helado de Miguel lo golpeó, Julio simplemente quedó estático y sin lograr moverse. Sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos, mirando más allá de Miguel, sin asimilar siquiera que ahí se acaba...

-Julio...

El chico no respondió.

-Julio, por favor...

Solamente podía escuchar una voz a lo lejos que lo llamaba, le sonaba tan dolorosamente familiar pero no la reconocía. No paraba de repetir su nombre y de rogarle que lo mirara, pero Julio no sabía quién era que le estaba hablando. Trató de enfocar su mente en algo, pero no lograba regresar a la realidad. Parpadeó, viendo todo borroso y una gran mancha oscura frente a él...

Jadeó, sintiendo repentinamente que le dolían las muñecas, mas no sabía por qué. ¿Cómo se las había fracturado? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Volvió a parpadear, tratando de mover sus muñecas, pero le dolían demasiado y no se atrevió a seguir intentándolo. La mancha oscura frente a él lentamente comenzó a tomar forma y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando reconoció a su hermano mayor... Aunque no, no lo reconoció del todo.

-Miguel...

Miguel no respondió, no logrando detener las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Julio lo miró incrédulo, mas no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado cuando reconoció esos ojos ambarinos tan familiares. No fue capaz de decir palabra alguna, simplemente se quedó quieto, viendo como Miguel sollozaba y balbuceaba entrecortadamente cosas como "lo siento" y "no quise". Había soltado sus muñecas, mas no se había movido de su lugar. Julio sintió algo húmedo sobre su mejilla y notó que las lágrimas de Miguel le estaban cayendo encima.

Tiene hambre, pensó, sintiéndose de pronto muy idiota. ¿Hacía cuánto que Miguel no se alimentaba? Mucho más que él. Había creído que no importaría, que no era tan necesario, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo estúpido de su razonar. Miguel necesitaba alimentarse tanto o hasta más que él, y él simplemente creyó que su hermano podría aguantar sin alimentarse porque igual no lo hacía de la misma manera que él. Pero no era así, Miguel necesitaba la sangre de otras personas y a una base diaria, igual que Julio necesitaba comer y beber cada día, y esa realización lo llevó a un descubrimiento aterrador.

Miguel se estaba terminando de transformar. El cuerpo humano siempre encuentra de dónde tomar su alimento si este no es ingerido directamente... Y Miguel seguía siendo humano y su cuerpo seguía funcionando en su gran mayoría igual. Su cuerpo estaba consumiendo sus reservas, su propia sangre, y cuando esta se acabase...

Miguel necesitaba sangre urgentemente.

-Miguel –lo llamó, pero su voz no sonaba bien, sentía que apenas se podía escuchar a sí mismo y obviamente así menos lo iba a escuchar su hermano, por lo que se carraspeó y lo volvió a intentar-. ¡Miguel!

El aludido se encogió sobre sí mismo al escuchar la voz de su hermano, negándose a mirarlo y haciendo un ademán de ponerse de pie y largarse, pero Julio se lo impidió, agarrándolo del brazo, ignorando la punzada que sintió en su muñeca derecha.

-Miguel, mírame –exigió, pero el mayor no le hizo caso-. ¡Mírame, mierda!

Miguel paró de sollozar de golpe al escuchar cómo Julio le gritó, volviéndose hacia él sorprendido. Julio contempló su rostro embarrado por las lágrimas y algo le decía que ya había comenzado y que debía actuar y rápido.

-Ven –ordenó con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, mas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Miguel volviese a arrodillarse frente a él, mirándolo asustado.

Tenía miedo... Tenían miedo, pero era lo único que quedaba. Era lo único que podía salvar a Miguel, se dijo, y Miguel lo era todo así que...

-Ven –volvió a decir, pero esta vez fue sólo un débil susurro.

-Julio, ¿estás...?

-Hazlo –lo interrumpió Julio, aferrándose a su ropa-. Hazlo, no te quiero perder.

Miguel cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando y Julio esperaba impaciente.

-Bien.

El mayor se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante, volviendo a presionar a Julio contra la pared. El menor cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a ver una vez más cómo los ojos de Miguel se teñían de negro y cómo su instinto animal volvía aflorar cuando Julio echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y le daba acceso total a su cuello.

No recordaba que Miguel tuviese tanta fuerza, tanta que era ya casi inhumano, pero no pudo pensar demasiado en eso. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era que dolía y ardía como mil siglos de infierno. Podía sentir como dagas de fuego cuando sintió ese par de colmillos clavarse en su piel y esta se le erizó cuando un par de manos lo asieron por la cintura, presionándolo contra la pared. Dolía, pero no gritó ni trató de apartarlo, porque sabía que su hermano no le haría daño y todo estaba bien y lo iba a seguir estando.

Cerró sus ojos y contó hasta cien.

_Ya pasaría._

_Miguel volvería a ser el de siempre._

_Ya pasaría, ya pasaría, ya..._

Miguel bebió y bebió, saciando su sed, sus brazos aferrándose al delgado cuerpo de su hermano, no dejando que se derrumbase. Y no se detuvo. Sus dientes terminaron por despedazar su cuello, sintiendo como su sangre caliente fluía a borbotones y se deslizaba por su propia garganta, llenando su cuerpo de un calor que hace mucho que no sentía. Julio no dijo nada, no era como si pudiese haberlo hecho. Miguel bebió hasta saciarse... O al menos creyó que lo había hecho.

Cuando se separó de la garganta de Julio, el cuerpo de este cayó al suelo. Miguel sentía el olor de su sangre en todos lados, en su rostro, en sus manos, en su ropa... Sentía que invadía todo y todo lo estaba volviendo loco. Miguel soltó una carcajada, sabiendo que fue demasiado tarde. Su mirada recayó sobre el cuerpo de Julio, mas no pudo lamentarlo, ni siquiera cuando sintió que su cuerpo era invadido por un sentimiento helado, como si todo en él se estuviese congelado.

Sonrió melancólicamente, gateando al lado de su hermano y echándose ahí, abrazándose de él. El cuerpo de su hermanito seguía cálido, pero el suyo propio estaba tan frío, tan helado e inerte... Quiso cerrar los ojos, pero no lo hizo, queriendo ver el rostro de Julio mientras la conciencia lentamente abandonaba su mente, apagándola para siempre. Fue demasiado tarde, pero en el fondo Miguel sabía que daba igual. La sangre de Julio era la más deliciosa que jamás probó. Tal vez era su imaginación haciéndole creer eso, mas no le importó. ¿Importarle qué?

Tenía sed.


End file.
